Jacqueline Smith
Jacqueline "Jac" SmithCategory:Characters is a side character in Re_dux, and her talent being writing. Though she is named "SHSL Novelist," she has yet to actually finish a full length novel, instead leaving most of her works in pieces that "will fit together like a puzzle." Appearance Jac is a short, chubby Caucasian girl though once she was called the color of toast. She wears a dark blue bandanna in her hair, which is black and hangs a little bit below her shoulders. Her outfit consists of black tank tops, jeans, flannels, and black shoes. She often likes to leave her outfit on a "monochromatic vibe" with the pop of color in her bandanna. While her sense of style is on point, Jac carries what many would describe as a "bitchface." She says it is chronic. The tired eyes, the unintentional scowl, it happens. Personality The sassiest scatterbrain in the Re:universe, Jac slips into an entirely different dialect when sassing somebody, and makes the occasional comment under her breath. She has a tendency to make hand gestures when she talks, and as a result her hands fidget when she is not she'll either pick at her nails or the polish on them. She's super passionate about anything that she writes, and is always eager to tell people about her characters or for them to read her notebook and give her feedback. Sometimes, whether she realizes it or not, Jac will stutter, skip a word when speaking, or speak a with a lisp; the each impediment getting increasingly worse when somebody points them out. Re_dux Application As this application was filled out by a real person, names have been removed. 1. The full name you wish to be referred to by in canon. 2. Your title.''' '''3. A description of your appearance, including what you will be/want to be wearing. 4. A description of your personality. 5. Any other information that you want me to know/keep in mind. 1. XX XXXXXX 2. SHSL Novelist 3. Kind of short, a little over five three, jeans, black boots, a black tank top, and a flannel (color interchangable). Thick black hair, wavy, usually pulled back in a ponytail, and sort of chubby. Dark brown, tired looking eyes, and fidgety hands. Kind of tanned skin? I don't know how to explain my skintone. Clammy hands that like to fidget with things, like, bracelets, picking at nail polish, its a nervous habit. 4. Mouthy to a fault, very sassy. Lots of hand gestures when she talks. People pleaser, tends to make shit comments under her breath. Really passionate about telling others about her stories and characters, eager for people to read her notebook. A bit of a scatterbrain with different ideas floating around. 5. Nothing I can really think of, but I have a hella phobia of roaches. Sometimes I have a lisp, and it gets worse if people point it out. I stutter a lot. Trivia * Jac has a fascination with dragons and the word itself will draw her attention. * She has more unfinished novels than completed pieces in other forms. * She has at least three notebooks with notes and segments of stories written in them and will often flip through all of them to find a specific detail. Gallery Category:Re_dux Category:Prisoners Category:Deceased Category:Human Prisoners Category:Culprits